Talk:The Sisters (Earth-616)
Shouldn't each one of the sisters have a page of their own? And why it was created as they were the same person? --The Many-Angled One (talk) 00:26, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :I can't tell you why in this particular instance, but I can note that there are certainly various other examples of joint sibling articles such as Blood Brothers and Brothers Grimm, so it's not unheard of, and can easily be converted to a team article to facilitate separate character articles if they prove to be more than already deceased trivialities as the series continues. -- Annabell (talk) 01:38, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Annabell's response is pretty much exactly why I created it as a single shared page; right now there's not enough on the Sisters individually to warrant each having their own page. However there ought to have been something.Ambaryerno (talk) 05:35, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::It looks like they'll be around long enough that if someone wanted to create individual character articles for each of the four, and then turn this one into a Team article, that'd be fine. -- Annabell (talk) 05:51, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd suggest still holding off until at least the end of the first story arc, as we won't know whether they'll be around beyond that point, yet. The solicit for #6 is pretty ominous.Ambaryerno (talk) 12:15, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::Now that there's new conventions on naming clones, it's time that this article be moved to the Team template. -- Annabell (talk) 00:10, March 13, 2016 (UTC) X-Men Team Bringing this debate to Talk page, but Mooney has no reason to be specifying the O5 X-Men when threatening Laura. Especially when he threatens Warren separately, which he wouldn't need to do if he was referring to the O5. There's also no one on the O5 team who can necessarily help; Elixir and Triage, maybe, but O5 Beast isn't Dr. McCoy yet. Ambaryerno (talk) 20:51, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :It's simple. Mooney specifically says, "We know your friends. We know '''your' X-Men. We know about that boy who flies you around.", and there is only one X-Men team that Wolverine is a member of, which is the team we designate X-Men (Time-Displaced) (Earth-616). It is no longer the so-called Original Five, in fact there are fewer O5 ''(Bobby, Hank, & Warren) than non-O5 (Evan, Idie, Laura, & Pickles) on that team now. :In terms of the X-Men (Earth-616), they did not exist in All-New, All-Different Marvel until Storm began assembling a new team in , a new team which does not include Laura Kinney. As far as we know, she wasn't invited, they didn't come to her, they didn't try to recruit her, and thus that new team based in Limbo cannot be her X-Men which Mooney references. -- Annabell (talk) 01:59, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::All Mooney knows is that she's connected to the X-Men, and the X-Men as a whole are a known entity in the wider Marvel Universe. None of his dialogue explicitly refers to one specific team. Furthermore, we don't even know when this series takes place. For all we know, All-New Wolverine is set before Teen!Beast even puts the team back together, which would mean that as far as ANW is concerned there currently isn't a TRN240 X-Men team (yet). And honestly, if you don't want to refer to them as the O5 because half the members (counting Cyclops) are native to Earth-616, then you can't really call it a TRN240 team, either. Until there's clarification that can be explicitly referenced, it's best to assume that Mooney is referring to the X-Men in their entirety. Ambaryerno (talk) 03:16, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Then I suppose we can simply agree to disagree. I'm confident that it's very clear what is being referenced. Laura Kinney has been a member of the X-Men (Time-Displaced) (Earth-616) for over two years. That's her team. -- Annabell (talk) 04:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: There IS no agree to disagree. If you've got a reference confirming Mooney's intent, fine, but the way the dialogue is written there's no evidence Mooney is referring to anyone other than the X-Men as a whole other than speculation. Ambaryerno (talk) 04:59, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's not speculation. I've completely explained it, I've cited the reasoning. Her X-Men are unquestionably the X-Men (Time-Displaced) (Earth-616), there's no question that's what was being referenced. Now unless you can provide citation otherwise, stop the edit war over something minor. -- Annabell (talk) 05:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::: The edit war was yours, and your explanation was no less speculative (and in fact was more). I've edited the passage to refer only to Strange. Edit war over and case closed. Ambaryerno (talk) 05:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: I though that was pretty obviously her current X-Men team, they have been scouting her, so they are threatening who she is currently with, plus the other X-Men are in Limbo/X-Haven so they can't get to them. :::::::SunGodKizaru (talk) 20:09, January 1, 2016 (UTC)